bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
"Szaleństwo"
Witajcie. Na początek kilka najważniejszych informacji. A mianowicie: Po pierwsze; Jest to moje pierwsze fanowskie opowiadanie, jakie w życiu piszę. Po drugie; Jestem świadom, że w tymże opowiadaniu może być wiele błędów. Jak wspomniałem wyżej, jest to pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie piszę, dlatego jeszcze wiele muszę się nauczyć w dziedzinie pisarstwa, konstrukcji zdań, spójności fabuły. Szczerze powiedziawszy, liczę na konstruktywne, sensowne uwagi, co do porad lub ewentualnych błędów. Po trzecie; Czemu piszę? Ano, bo w przyszłości chcę zostać pisarzem... Pisać profesjonalne opowiadania, książki, tworzyć wątki fabularne, które później będą w jakiś sposób wykorzystane. Po czwarte i najważniesze, dla opowiadania, rzeczy: Częstotliwość nowych rozdziałów będzie następująca; Jeden na tydzień, ewentualnie jeden na dwa tygodnie. Ale najprawdopodobniej zostanę przy pierwszej opcji - czyli jeden tygodniowo. Dzień, godzina, minuta, sekunda, pora dnia, kiedy to będę wypuszczać kolejne rozdziały - jest z góry nieznana. Nie jestem w stanie zapewnić, kiedy dokładnie rozdział się ukaże. Długość historii? Tego nie jestem pewnien, ale zamierzam wydawać minimum do dwudziestego rozdziału. Kto wie, może historia Hisakiego będzie trwać dłużej, a może krócej - tego nie jestem również w stanie zapewnić. To wszystko na chwilę obecną. A, zapomniałbym; Proszę ode mnie nie oczekiwać zbyt wiele, przynajmniej na samym początku, bo jak wspomniałem, jest to pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie piszę. Jeszcze wiele lat nauki mnie czeka, by osiągnąć wystarczający poziom pisarza. Dlatego teksty typu "o, słuchaj, ale te twoje opowiadanie jest słabe, nie ma sensu, usuń to i wracaj do nauki, dzieciaku." - będą całkowicie olewane. Zależy mi na sensownych poradach i uwagach. Zapraszam do lektury! ;) Osiem lat po wydarzeniach z Anime, przedmieścia Rukongai. Rozdział I „Okrucieństwo” - Ehhh, kolejny, nudny dzień. Ciekawe co dziś wymyśli Takahiro.. Zapewne znów pójdziemy kraść jabłka z ogrodu tego głupiego starucha. - Stawaj leniu, pora wyjść na spacer, a nie się lenić w samo południe!! – ledwo zdążyłem otworzyć oczy, a już stała obok mnie Takahiro.. Kto jak kto, ale ona to potrafi przestraszyć człowieka z samego rana.. - Aaa.. Wariatko! Chcesz mnie doprowadzić do zawału, idiotko? - Mnie to mówisz? Ja tylko nie chcę byś stracił taki piękny dzień, niebiesko włosy przystojniaku. - Zamknij się. – nie cierpiałem, gdy inni tak do mnie mówili. Zawsze dostawałem białej gorączki, wtedy nie panowałem nad sobą. Tak, dwóch gości nawet wylądowali z mojej winy w duchowym szpitalu. Jednak, mimo że Takahiro była wkurzającą dziewczyną, nie mógłbym jej dotknąć palcem, a co dopiero uderzyć. – Daj mi chwilę, ubiorę się. – Po chwili poprosiłem ją, by wyszła na zewnątrz. - Co by tu założyć? – westchnąłem.. Niestety, ale byłem ubogim dzieciakiem. Moja matka miała tylko mnie, chciała dla mnie jak najlepiej, dlatego pracowała całe dnie za marne grosze w sklepiku spożywczym.. Większego wyboru w szafie nie miałem, zaledwie cztery pary spodni, i dwie koszule. Nigdy na sobie nie miałem butów, od kiedy pamiętam, cały czas chodziłem boso. - Długo jeszcze, Hisaki? – zza drzwi krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Już idę, jeszcze chwila. – odpowiedziałem. Wprawdzie byłem już ubrany, ale jak co dzień modliłem się o moją matkę, by szczęśliwie zaszła do domu. Sklep spożywczy, w którym moja mama pracowała, nie był daleko od naszego domu. Ale mamusia kończyła pracę zazwyczaj, gdy już było ciemno. To niebezpieczna okolica, nawet jeżeli do domu masz dwie minuty drogi. - Jestem. - No nareszcie, szykujesz się do wyjścia jak jakaś dama! - Nie przesadzaj. Ubierałem się zaledwie przez trzy minuty. - Tak, twoje trzy minuty, to przeszło pięć. - To co robimy dziś? – Spytałem z ciekawości. - Hm.. Pomyślmy.. – Minęła minuta, aż Takahiro wpadła na jakiś pomysł – Wiem! Odwiedzimy tego miśka, jak mu tam.. - Taizo. – Przerwałem. - Tak, właśnie! Jestem ciekawa co u niego słychać. - Dobrze, skoro nalegasz, i tak nic ciekawszego do roboty nie mamy. – Zgodziłem się bez zawahania. Ale muszę przyznać, że Taka mnie zaskoczyła, i to mocno. Po jakiego mamy iść do tego palanta, który jest nieśmiały jak moja zmarła babcia, gdy widziała przystojnego mężczyznę. O ile pamiętam, nigdy wcześniej nie utrzymywaliśmy żadnego kontaktu z Taizo. Dziwne, coś musiało za tym stać.. Tak się składa, że Taizo mieszka na drugim końcu miasta, więc zanim tam zaszliśmy – minęło trochę czasu. Po drodze nie zauważyłem nic nowego. Ci sami ludzie, ten sam burdel na ścieżkach – pełno szklanych butelek po sake, papierków, a nawet można było zauważyć bezdomne dusze, które często pojawiały się na przedmieściach Rukongai. Jedyna rzecz, która mnie niepokoiła, to mnóstwo Strażników Śmierci na ulicach Rukongai. Było ich wielu niż zawsze. Tak, shinigami.. Przez jednego z tych drani zginęła moja siostra.. - Pod którymi drzwiami mieszka Taizo? – nagle przerwała mi moje myśli, Takahiro. - Pierwsze z lewej, drugie piętro. – odpowiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia. Chwilę potem weszliśmy na górę. - Myślisz, że będzie w domu? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Powinien. Z tego co wiem, nie ma wielu znajomych, więc raczej w domu jest. – dosłownie sekundę po skończeniu zdania, drzwi otworzyła jego matka. - Witajcie, wy do syna? – zapytała starsza kobieta. - Tak, jest może Taizo? - Taizo, twoi znajomi przyszli! – krzyknęła głośno, staruszka. - A kto to? – usłyszałem pytanie ze środka domu. - Niech pani powie, że przyszła do niego jego przyjaciółka, Takahiro. - To ja zaczekam na zewnątrz.. – wtrąciłem się.. Gdy słyszałem głos tego idioty, coś we mnie wybuchało.. Na szczęście powietrze było dziś na tyle świeże, że gdy oddychałem, od razu stawałem się spokojniejszy. Minęło chyba z siedem minut, gdy ten tłuścioch postanowił wyjść. - O, Hisaki, co ty tu robisz? – kiedy wreszcie się na tyle uspokoiłem, żeby nie dostać nerwicy, usłyszałem głos Taizo. - A wiesz, Takahiro poprosiła mnie żebym z nią poszedł do Ciebie, to jestem. - Takahiro Cię poprosiła? To wszystko twoja zasługa Takahiro, jestem Ci wdzięczny.. – no myślałem, że coś mnie trafi, jak to usłyszałem. – To ty się prz..nisz z Takahiro? – po chwili dokończył. - Co? Zamyśliłem się, mógłbyś powtórzyć? – gdy zaciskałem pięści ze złości, by temu grubasowi nie przywalić, on coś tam w tej chwili mówił. - Pytałem, od kiedy znasz się z Takahiro, bo jestem zdziwiony. - Zaledwie od dzieciństwa, jak myślisz ile to czasu? - No będzie z.. dwanaście lat? - Trafiłeś, przyjmij moje gratulacje. – co za idiota, pomyślałem. - To co robimy, przyjaciele? - Zaraz, jak Ty mnie nazwałeś, przyjacielem? – wybuchłem złością. - Tak. Od dzisiaj będziemy zawsze obok siebie, niczym najbliższa rodzina. (objął Takahiro) - Precz łapy od niej, grubasie! Rozumiesz? - Oj, Hisaki przesadzasz. Wiesz, że Ty jesteś najładniejszym przystojniakiem w tym mieście, mam rację? – Oburzyła się. - Dokładnie, Hisaki. Ja nie mam z Tobą żadnych szans, jeśli chodzi o urodę.. Ale jak mówimy o intelekcie, to już inna bajka.. - Coś ty powiedział? - Skończcie już tę głupią kłótnię! ( Po chwili Takahiro wykonała swój charakterystyczny ruch, którego zawsze stosowała, gdy ktoś obok niej się kłócił. Inaczej mówiąc, prawy sierpowy z góry.) – Jakie mamy plany na dziś, przyjaciele? – Dokończyła. - Może wybierzemy się na lody? – spytał Taizo. Ledwo usłyszałem jego słowa, po tym ciosie Takahiro. Tych ciosów w życiu dostawałem wiele, najczęściej gdy się wygłupiałem, wkurzając przy tym Take, ale każdy kolejny jest mocniejszy. Szczerze powiedziawszy, sam się dziwię, że jeszcze nie umarłem od żadnego ciosu. - Świetny pomysł! – Wrzasnęła Taka. Jej donośny głos, od którego bolą mnie nieraz uszy, usłyszałem wręcz doskonale. Gdy wreszcie się ogarnąłem, poszliśmy na te lody. Przez całą drogę nic innego nie słyszałem, jak tylko opowieści Taizo z jego codziennego dnia. Z tego co zrozumiałem, to przeciętny dzień tego tłuściocha wygląda następująco – Wstaje, je śniadanie, zaczyna czytać fantastyczne książki, i tak cały dzień – do wieczora – a następnie zjada kolację, słucha radia, kładzie się spać. A i jeszcze w środku tego wszystkiego, je obiad. Tyle. Nie wiem co jest gorsze, słuchanie starszych ludzi i ich historii, jacy to oni za młodości byli niesamowici, czy zwykły dzień Taizo. Chwilę się zastanowić, to wychodzi na to, że jednak to drugie jest o wiele bardziej nudniejsze, aniżeli te wszystkie historyjki mieszkańców. I tak minął cały dzień. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że czeka mnie słuchanie wywodów tego nudziarza, nie wyszedłbym z domu ani na chwilę. - To trzymaj się, Taizo. - Wy też, Takahiro… (Chwila ciszy) - A ty co? Prawie nic nie mówiłeś dzisiaj, coś się stało? – zapytała się dziewczyna. - A jak myślisz? - Hmm.. Masz ciężki okres? A może zakochałeś się! W kim, w kim, powiesz mi? – Wrzeszczała na całe osiedle. - Naprawdę jesteś idiotką, wiesz.. Myślisz, że towarzystwo tego nudziarza mi odpowiada? Na miłość boską, przecież on mówił tylko o sobie, ile razy mówił coś o Tobie? – wydarłem się z oburzeniem. - Jeden raz, na początku, gdy po niego przyszliśmy. – odpowiedziała. - No widzisz. Ty nazywasz go przyjacielem? To arogancki idiota, nic więcej. - Przepraszam.. – teraz, gdy usłyszałem „przepraszam”, zupełnie się zszokowałem. – Zmarnowałam twój dzień? – spytała z opuszczoną głową. - Skłamałbym, jeśli odpowiedziałbym, że nie.. Ale nic nie szkodzi, chodźmy już do domu, robi się ciemno. - A Ty co tak się spieszysz? – z uśmiechem na twarzy, spytała. - Chcę zrobić niespodziankę mojej mamie. – oznajmiłem. - Tak? A jaką? - Dowiesz się na miejscu, chodź ze mną to mi pomożesz w gotowaniu – poprosiłem. - Dobrze. Mimo takiej odległości, która dzieli nasze domy z domem Taizo – szybko zaszliśmy do mojego domu. - To plan jest taki; Ja obieram marchewkę, a ty przygotowujesz sushi. - Tak jest, mój kucharzu. – zgodziła się Takahiro. Godzinę później.. - Uff, pachnie pysznie. – przerwała ciszę, Taka. - Nie sądzisz? – dumnie odpowiedziałem. - Ale jedno pytanie. - Tak? – spoglądając się na jej piękna twarzyczkę, zapytałem. - Po co marchewka do sushi? To dziwne połączenie, moim zdaniem. – łagodnie się spytała, nie mając zamiaru mnie w jakikolwiek sposób urazić. - Moja mama strasznie lubi marchewkę. Je ją przy każdej okazji. – odpowiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - To wszystko wyjaśnia. To kiedy twoja mama wr… - nagle z zewnątrz dobiegły wołanie o pomoc. - Słyszysz to? – przeraźliwie spytała. - Pewnie znowu jakiś Strażnik Śmierci goni jakąś bezdomną duszę. – odpowiedziałem. - Lepiej to sprawdźmy. – upierała się przy swoim. - Dobrze, to Ty to sprawdź, a ja w tym czasie przygotuje stół. – Olałem zupełnie krzyki z dworu. Ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Największym błędem, było wysłanie jej, by to sprawdziła.. Gdybym tylko wiedział… - I co, znowu jakiś shinigami zabawiał się z bezdomną duszą? – spytałem wychodząc z gościnnego pokoju. - Hi…s..aki.. – W drzwiach wejściowych drzwi ujrzałem zakrwawioną Takahiro.. - Taka?! , Taka?!, Co ci się, u diabła, stało?.... Słyszysz mnie?!- jeszcze nigdy tak zdesperowany nie byłem, jak w tym momencie. - Hi..saki, pros..ę, uciekaj.. - Co ty pleciesz? Nigdy bym Cię nie zostawił!... Kto Ci to zrobił, Takahiro, słyszysz mnie?.. Nie umieraj proszę!! (Nasz bohater płacze w objęciach z dziewczyną.) - To nic nie da, chłopcze. Ona już nie żyje… Rozdział II "Bolesne wspomnienia" Jakiś czas później, dwór przeczystych dusz. - … Boże, moja głowa… Zaraz…, gdzie ja jestem? – zdziwił się Hisaki. Pomieszczenie, w którym obecnie znajdował się Hisaki, było dość… wyrafinowane, pełne wartościowych rzeczy. Olbrzymie, cudnie wyglądające wazy, które przedstawiały malowidła Strażników Śmierci, biało-różowe ściany, na których biały był na dole, a róż na górze, a pośrodku, pomiędzy barwami, dziwne znaczki, o których Hisaki nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co one mogą oznaczać. Po wystroju, meblach, rzeczach, które znajdowały się w tym pomieszczeniu, można rzec, że to mała, skromna, ale posiadająca wiele wartościowych przedmiotów, sypialna. - Gdzie ja jestem?... O ile pamiętam, nigdy tylu cennych, ładnych, szerokich waz, nie widziałem… Co to w ogóle za pokój?... – zamilkł, podziwiając piękną sztukę dookoła siebie. - … Aaa, cholera, jasna! – ciężkim tonem, jakby ktoś go obrywał ze skóry, krzyknął. - … Dlaczego, u diabła, wszystko mnie boli?! Zdjąwszy pościel z siebie, i zobaczywszy na swojej klatce piersiowej pełno opatrunków, Hisaki postanowił, bez pośpiechu, wstać, a następnie, jeszcze bardziej ostrożniej, wyjść z tego pięknego pokoju. Jak można się domyślić, gdyby nie te okoliczności, w których aktualnie Hisaki się znajdował, pewnie postanowiłby jeszcze troszeczkę poleżeć, wśród tego pięknego wystroju, jaki był w tymże pokoju. Po wyjściu z wcześniejszego pomieszczenia, można było zauważyć długi, również ładnie ozdobiony, korytarz, a na jego końcu; znajdowały się schody, które prowadziły w dół i, w górę. Jednego Hisaki był pewny. Że nie został porwany. Jaki jest sens porwania kogoś, skoro nie ma żadnych strażników w pobliżu, nie wspominając już nic o otwartych drzwiach. A nawet jeżeli byłoby to nieudolne porwanie, to dla naszego bohatera, ono nie miało żadnego sensu. Otóż, nawet w najwspanialszych baśniach, gdzie wszystko dobrze się kończy, a przeznaczony wiek dla czytelnika to zaledwie 13 lat, które Hisaki czytał, kiedy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem, porwanie nie wyglądało… , tak „bajkowo”. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet w tych powieściach, które były przeznaczone dla młodszego czytelnika, porwanie jednego z bohaterów przebiegało zupełnie inaczej: Bohater powieści był wrzucany do ciemnych, ohydnych, odrzucający, pomieszczeń, a obok naszego bohatera, patrolował minimum jeden strażnik. Od małego, dzięki swojej matce, która kupowała mu książki, od kiedy zaczął płynnie czytać, Hisaki czytał mnóstwo książek, opowiadań, wszelkiego rodzaju literatury, która była dostępna w pobliskich sklepach, gdzie wraz ze swoją matką mieszkał. - A, Ty, co tu robisz, młodzieńcze?... – tajemniczy, dojrzały, o mocnej barwie tonu, głos przerwał Hisakiemu dalsze podziwianie tego, jakże ślicznego, wystroju. - Kim Pan jest? – zapytał się Hisaki, ujrzawszy starszego mężczyznę po sześćdziesiątce. - Ja?... A, rzeczywiście, proszę wybaczyć mój brak kultury… Jestem Kanou Funabashi, człowiek, który dba o czystość w tym pałacu. Kanou Funabashi był starszym, zadbanym, jak na sprzątacza, mężczyzną. Niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał, poza zadbaną, zapuszczoną do samych piersi, brodą. - Co to za miejsce? - Wszystko w swoim czasie, mój chłopcze… Może masz ochotę na małą przekąskę? Naprawdę, nasza kucharka robi pyszne dania, na pewno Ci zasmakują. – uśmiechając się i podając rękę słabemu Hisakiemu, zaprosił go na ucztę. Hisaki długo się nie zastanawiając, zszedł, przy pomocy starszego Pana, na dół, aby coś zjeść. Na niższych poziomach, które Hisaki widział kątem oka, przyglądając się każdej ścianie, dekoracja pomieszczeń również utrzymywała wysoki poziom. - Co wolisz, chłopcze; Sushi? Fasolkę? , a może Gyoza? – spytał serdecznie staruszek, gdy Ci doszli do jadalni. - Niech będzie… to Gyozo. – odparł również przyjaźnie Hisaki. Po chwili Kanou wyszedł z jadalni, udając się do kuchni, a Hisaki, grzecznie, bez większego natarcia, by starszy mężczyzna wytłumaczył mu, jak i dlaczego tutaj się znalazł, siadając na miękkiej sofie, został w jadalni. Minęło kilka minut, aż staruszek zjawił się z potrawą o nazwie Gyoza, o której Hisaki nie miał zupełnie pojęcia, jak może ona smakować. W tym czasie, gdy Kanou przygotowywał jedzenie w kuchni, Hisaki siedział spokojnie na sofie, rozmyślając nad tym, jakim cudem on tu się znalazł. Jadalnia, porównując poprzednie pomieszczenia, była bardzo podobna; wazy, na których były malowidła Strażników Śmierci, obrazy, które przedstawiały również Shinigami, ładnie uporządkowany stół, i wyjście na zewnątrz, z którego niestety Hisaki nie mógł skorzystać o własnych siłach, ponieważ czuł ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Ewidentnie chłopiec, z biednej rodziny, był zaskoczony tym wszystkim, co udało mu się zobaczyć do tej pory. Jakby porównać wnętrza domów, które znajdowały się w tej biednej dzielnicy, w której Hisaki wraz ze swoją matką i przyjaciółmi mieszkał, z tym, co zobaczył tu… To jak porównać intelekt przeciętnego Shinigami z intelektem przeciętnego Hollowa – przepaść jest ogromna. - Proszę, młodzieńcze, o to twoja porcja. – staruszek skończywszy przyrządzać danie wraz z tamtejszą kucharką, przyniósł ładnie pachnący talerz, na którym znajdowały się pierożki po japońsku (czyt, Gyoza.) - Dziękuję – odpowiedział Hisaki. - Jak się nazywasz, młody człowieku? Nigdy nie było okazji Cię o to spytać, ponieważ spałeś jak zabity, z ciężkimi ranami, przez bardzo długi czas. - zapytała się kucharka, która również miała już swoje lata, podobnie jak Kanou. - Hisaki… Hisaki Yoshinobu… - zamyślając się chwilę, odpowiedział, po czym dokończył – Z Pani wypowiedzi, wnioskuję, że byłem nieprzytomny przez długi okres… Na ile, tak mniej więcej, zapadłem w sen? - … Cóż, mój chłopcze, będzie więcej niż… rok. Tak, dwanaście miesięcy z kawałkiem, tak myślę… - niepewnie odpowiedział staruszek. - Przeszło rok?! – wybuchnął ze zdziwienia Hisaki – A co z moją matką, co z moimi przyjaciółmi?!... - Niestety…, ale nic o nich nie wiemy.. – wymamrotał spod nosa staruszek – Na miejscu, w jednej z dzielnic Rukongai, znaleźliśmy tylko Ciebie…, całego we krwi, z ciężkimi ranami na całym ciele, to cud, że w ogóle teraz możesz z nami tu rozmawiać, chłopcze… - Nie wierzę…, jak to możliwe… Moja mama, Takahiro, wszyscy mieszkańcy… To nie może być prawdą – rozpaczliwie, spoglądając twarzą w dół, wypowiadał z siebie te słowa Hisaki. - Pamiętasz coś z tamtego dnia, młodzieńcze? – zapytawszy się Hisakiego, staruszek klepnął go w ramię, próbując w ten sposób pocieszyć zdesperowanego chłopca. - Nie.., tak…, tak, pamiętam.. – mówiąc z dużymi przerwami, niepewnie odpowiedział Hisaki. – Poszliśmy z przyjaciółką do mojego domu, poprosiłem ją wtedy, żeby pomogła mi przygotować kolację, zanim moja matka przyjdzie z pracy, i… usłyszeliśmy wrzaski na dworze, najprawdopodobniej ktoś wtedy wołał o pomoc…, Takahiro, moja przyjaciółka, wyszła, żeby sprawdzić źródło tych wrzasków… , ale… po chwili, gdy wyszła z domu, ujrzałem ją całą we krwi w wejściowych drzwiach… - w tej chwili Hisaki spuścił w dół zupełnie wzrok, a jego twarz była przepełniona łzami. - …Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, to dużej postury facet, który powiedział… „To nic nie da, chłopcze. Ona już nie żyje.”, dalej mam pustkę, jakby w mojej głowie spaliła się żarówka, dzięki której moja dusza funkcjonowała. – dokończył. - Jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna, którego ujrzałeś jako ostatniego? –kontynuował swoje pytania Kanou. - Niewiele zdążyłem zobaczyć, dwie sekundy po ujrzeniu tego mężczyzny straciłem przytomność, ale… Miał bliznę na twarzy, ona była dość nietypowa – przechodziła przez całą twarz, zaczynając od prawego rogu czoła, a kończąc na lewej końcówce lewego polika. – sięgając po łyk gorącej zielonej herbaty, Hisaki na chwilę przerwał opisywanie tajemniczego mężczyzny - … , miał też na sobie czarne kimono, tylko tyle zauw… - nagle zerwał się z krzesła i stanął na baczność jak w wojsku, po chwili zaciskając pięści i mówiąc - … To był Strażnik Śmierci! – warknął. Staruszek zamiast w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować reakcję Hisakiego, wziął kilka łyków herbaty, nie odżywając się zupełnie, czekając tylko na dalszy rozwój tej sytuacji. - … Nie daruję, skurwielom…! – opuściwszy wzrok na dół, pod nosem dokończył Hisaki. Na szczęście staruszek Kanou miał na tyle dobry słuch, mimo swojego wieku, że doskonale usłyszał każde słowo Hisakiego. - Co teraz zamierzasz? – wreszcie komentując tę sytuację, zapytał Kanou. - Teraz? co zamierzam zrobić bez moich najbliższych?... – wyrazistym i twardym tonem, zapytał się Hisaki, dokańczając - … To proste, zabiję tych Strażników Śmierci, którzy tamtego dnia zamordowali wszystkich w dzielnicy, w której mieszkałem! - Wiesz, co ty mówisz, chłopcze? Jak tego zamierzasz dokonać? Ledwo stoisz na nogach, nie wspominając już o braku jakichkolwiek umiejętności, dzięki którym mógłbyś chociażby walczyć na równi ze Strażnikami Śmierci… - Staruszek miał rację. Hisaki nie posiadał żadnych unikalnych zdolności, które przewyższyłyby moc Strażnika Śmierci, a o jego obecnej formie fizycznej nie wspominając. - To prawda, na ten moment nie mam żadnych szans w walce z Strażnikiem Śmierci, ale… nadejdzie taki czas, kiedy zdzierżę wystarczającą moc, by znaleźć tych wszystkich, którzy tamtego dnia zabili moich bliskich, a… wtedy poczują to samo, co czuli w tamtym dniu wszystkie te niewinne osoby! – mówiąc to, Hisaki cały czas spoglądał w dół, zaciskając pięści i przelewając łzy. - Jesteś szalony, mój chłopcze, nawet jeżeli byś posiadał wystarczającą moc, by równać się z Strażnikiem Śmierci…, to po co dążyć do zemsty? - Pan nie rozumie… Oni… - … Zabili najbliższe Ci osoby. – wtrącił się staruszek – Tylko, mój chłopcze, w większości przypadków, zemsta prowadzi do szaleństwa. Jeśli dasz się jej pozbawić, to nic w twoim życiu nie będzie ważniejsze, poza żądzą zemsty, a to najłatwiejsza droga, by stracić swoją naturalną świadomość… - spojrzawszy twarzą w dół, po chwili milczenia dokończył - … Widzisz, młodzieńcze, sam kiedyś dałem się pozbawić tej żądzy.. Hisaki po słowach staruszka znacznie się uspokoił, usiadł, wziął łyk herbaty, i zapytał – Opowie mi Pan o tym? – spytał. - … O czym tu opowiadać, chłopcze? – wzrok staruszka znowu był skierowany na twarz Hisakiego, ale po chwili znowu spuściwszy wzrok w dół, powiedział - … Kiedyś, a dokładniej dwadzieścia lat temu, miałem córeczkę, siedmioletnią myszkę, bo tak się do niej zazwyczaj zwracałem, była naprawdę śliczną, o pięknych oczach, dziewczynką… Początek jak z najlepszej baśni, czyż nie, mój chłopcze?... Niestety, pewnego wieczoru wybraliśmy się do sklepu, by kupić coś na kolację, nie wiem dokładnie która była wtedy godzina, mogła być dwudziesta, ale też dwudziesta druga… Po udanych zakupach, wyszliśmy ze sklepu zadowoleni…, jednak nie spodziewałem się, że tamten dzień, będzie najgorszym dniem w moim życiu… - Nic panu nie jest? – zobaczywszy jak ręce staruszka coraz bardziej zaczynając drgać, a na jego twarzy można było zauważyć zwiększający się co kilka sekund ból, spytał się Hisaki, bojąc się o zdrowie starszego Pana. - … Tamtego dnia, ja i moja córka, zostaliśmy napadnięci przez kilku pijanych mężczyzn – nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Hisakiego, kontynuował Kanou. - … Mnie dopadło dwóch, a pozostali, było ich chyba z… czterech, dobrali się do mojej Yuki, gwałcąc ją, a następnie kopiąc, przez około pięć minut, ją po twarzy, klatce piersiowej, wszędzie, gdzie tylko zdołali… - napiwszy łyk smacznej herbaty, próbując się uspokoić, przerwał na chwilę, po czym kontynuował – Widzisz, mój paniczu, kilka lat po śmierci mojej córki, tym razem ja, w obliczu chęci zemsty, zabiłem niewinnego człowieka, męża i zarazem ojca, gdy ten jedynie kłócił się ze swoją żoną… Wiesz, do tej pory nie mogę samemu sobie przebaczyć. A to wszystko przez szaleństwo, które weszło do mojej duszy po śmierci córki… A co najśmieszniejsze, mój chłopcze, to to, że tamtego dnia, gdy zabiłem tego niewinnego człowieka, myślałem, że on chce zrobić to samo, co tamci bandyci… Ale…, to była tylko nadzwyczajna kłótnia małżeńska… - Co było dalej? – spytał się Hisaki. - Dalej?... Nic, mój chłopcze, dołączyłem do zamożnej rodziny, by zając się jakąś ciekawą pracą i o tym zapomnieć. I od tamtego momentu jestem tutaj. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Przykro mi. – słuchając całej tej historii, Hisaki współczuł staruszkowi. Po długiej i męczącej dyskusji, obaj wrócili do jedzenia, tym razem siedząc w zupełnej ciszy.